The fosters
by princessnoah0
Summary: Quinn fabrays parents died when she was nine years old by her only uncle, she has no family left and is put into a foster care


"Their is a family of eight kids and one on its way, they live in a small holiday house with three bedrooms, it's small. Those mother and father split when their youngest was born as the mother was cheating on him with another man. Only one of the children found out and the mother never did it again." The lady was talking to a man. "They split and this woman never saw Her ex husband again, he desperate her and the children. The eldest Noah, his nineteen has finished

School with his younger sister Everlyn. Then are the triplets Zara, Melanie and Jack, Melanie and Zara are identical as Melanie has quit school to help her mother out and the other two are fine at staying at a public school they are all fifth teen . Next is James, he is eleven, he is a bright young boy and he is still in lower school. Then is Lyla, she's six she's in kindergarten. Then is Will, his the one http coursed his parents to split up, his two, and last is their mother Rebecca, she owns her own flower shop with plants and stuff for the gardens, this is the Stryder family.

Open the door

Everyone's asleep, in the girls room, has two bunk beds, in the furthest from the door and wall, Mel's at top, below her is Zara, the bunk bed closest to the door and is on the opposite wall is Lyla on the top and Everlyn down the bottom with Will in her arms asleep, since she has the bigger bed in the room which is a double, she has to share it.

In the other room, it's the has one bunk bed and one single, in the bunk bed which has Jack on top and Jamie down the bottom, Noah has the single bed.

Rebecca has her own small room.

None of the kids have a wade oboe, they keep their cloths in a bag on their bed and only have two pairs of shoes.

Mel gets up first as she always does, she gets Will from Evy and carry him out to the lounge room, which has a smll tv. An old game console which is really old, but can still play games on it and a small second hand coach which only sits two people, then they bring in some cheap lawn chairs. She lays her little brother down on the coach as she walks tot the small kitchen, to put toast in and put some spread out, she sets the table. Puts nine plates down, with knives and forks, then gets the water jug out with nine glasses.

Mel walks over to her little brother and puts him in his high chair, he is awake and giggling, "Evy, Evy."

"No, Will, I'm Melly," says Mel.

"Melly."

Mel smiles at the little boy and gets his breakie ready, mash banana, she cuts the top and bottom of the banana, with a knife, she skinniest it out f the peel and strts to smash it in up on the plate.

She puts it in front of Will.

Noah comes out first, only wearing his boxes, he always does this as all of the boys wear their boxes to bed. He gives Mel a kiss on the top of the head, then he does the same to Will, he starts to feeding sits next to him so he can do it better as he moves the high chair so it's facing him.

When done feeding, Jamie and Lyla out of their rooms and came and started to make their breakfast, Lyla had a singlet on and her undies on and Jamie has his boxes on like Noah, they all sit down, Lyla next to Noah and Jamie one seat away from Will. They all start to make their breakfast. Mel sits in between Jamie and Will, as she takes over for Noah.

Evy wakes up with her hair in a mess and she's wearing a black singlet with her pink sits next to Lyla and kisses her on top of her head in her messy hair.

Jamie is first to finish as he normally is, he exits the table and walks to his room to get Jack up and get ready for school.

Adam yells, "we are leaving in ten, if your not in the truck by ten, then your walking."

Evy and Lyla run off to their room to wake up Zara.

Zara was late and had to walk to school yesterday, she was late and got an afternoon detention for being an hour late to school.

Mel started to make Penut butter sandwiches, for everyone for lunch, she put all six in a paper bag with their names on them, he put a banana in Noah's and Lylas, he put an apple in Jamie and Jacks, then apricots in the other two. Mel got their bags ready as their mother used to do.

Derek died two months ago from a car accident, Jamie and Jack were in the car, but Jack hurt his leg and Jamie was in a coma for a couple of days but Derek died at the accident. Their mum doesn't come out of her room, unless to get some food or having morning sickness. Derek was the babies father. Rebecca was in love with him after Daniel left the family for Rebecca too look after.

Mel doesn't even call her mum, mum or mother she calls her Rebecca as she knew that her mum was a trashy hore who didn't care about her husband or kids when she was sleeping with Derek. Mel hates her mum for tearing her family apart.

When all of the kids were ready but Lyla as Mel does her hair in the morning, in two braides. Mel sits and also does Jamie's shoe laces up as he doesn't do them tighter enough. She smiles at her little brother as she does his shoe laces up.

Adam yells from his room, "everyone better be ready to go."

Jack runs to Mel with a slip of paper and says, "Mel I'm going on a field trip and I need your signature, can you please, it's today."

Mel smiles and walks over to the table and gets a pen out from the top draws and does her signature.

Jackp kisses her on the top of the head and says, "thanks, Mel your the best." He graves his school bag and runs out to the car, passing Noah.

Noah comes in with his work cloths on, orange vest with a old pair of Derek's pants and old working shoes, Mel says, "don't do what you did yesterday going without her."

"But Mel it's not my fault for her lateness, plus I was late, I got my final warning."

"Well your times up," she starts to yell, "Zara, Noah's leaving now, so get your bum out in that car now."

Jamie appears from the hall way and says, "she's in the front waiting for him."

Mel had a smile on her face as she saw Noah had a disbelief sign, he kissed Mel on the top of the head and went out with his bag to his car, everyone was ready in the small ute.

Mel walks out to wave them goodbye with Will, they waved back except for Noah as he was looking behind him to reverse.

Mel smiled at Will and said, "come on bugalums we are going to go and have a nice day at home."

"Mummy?"

"Well, maybe," Mel picked him up and carried him inside the house, she heard her mother in the bathroom vomiting, Mel rolled her eyes a and went to her room, she picked up Evys PJ's, folded them and placed them under her pillow, then did the same for Zara's. She then put Will up on the top bunk, where she sleeps and put some more cloths on, a pair of shorts, that Derekgot her for her sixteen birthday. Mel picked up Will and went to put Will down in his playpen while Mel went to go wash up.

It is midday and Mel was asleep in the middle of 'the book thief.' She'd read it more times to remember but she loves reading it, Will has been up and around the house, will played with Mel's face then splated all of his slobber all over Mel, she grunted, she opened her eyes to see Will, "hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"Mummy," Will says as he walked slash ran to their mothers room, the room was open, Mel saw where he was going and saw that her mothers door was open, Mel got up fast and ran to her room. Rebecca was in labour, she had sweet all over her face, her legs wide apart as she was half up.

"Melanie, call Noah and tell him I'm in labour... And tell him to come."

Mel had no idea why she wanted Noah, she had all home births including Noah's, she didn't need anyone with her as she always did it herself.

Mel stranded in the door way just looking at her mother, in pain. Will pocked her and Mel picked him up as she ran to the only phone alival in this house, she knew Noah's work by heart as she had nothing to do, she dialled the number, it rang six times before Noah's boss, Tim picked up the phone and said, "this is Tim from builder dot com, how can I help you?"

"Tim, this is Melanie, Noah's younger sister, I'm sorry to disrupt him but we- I need him right now, it's our mother, she's in labour."

"Okay Mel, I let him know."

"Thanks Tim and I hope he doesn't get fired from this, as it's not his fault."

"Melanie, I understand, plus his one of my best and so I won't fired him, so I'll let him know and tell your mum good luck."

"Thanks," Mel hangs up and puts Will down in his playpen. She walks back into the kitchen to get a wet rag to swip her mother. She walked back in to her mothers room with the cloth, she sat next to her and wiped her forehead, "um, I've called him and his coming, he'll be here in ten."

The door suddenly opens, Mel jumps and runs to the front room with Zara and Jack, "what are you two doing home?" Mel asks.

They both collapse on the chair, Zara answered the question, "we were in a fight and the principle is going to ring, later as we said she won't be home till tonight."

Jack got up and got Will then went back down.

Mel shock her head and said, "what about Jamie and Lyla?"

"Jamie's outside as he started the fight and so is Lyla. Why what's wrong?" Jack said as Mel looks concerned about Mel.

"Mums in labour and she needs Noah," Jamie walks in with a bruise on his face, Mel rushed over to him and helped him sit down on one of the lawn chairs. She gets some frozen peas out of the fridge and puts it on Jamie's face, he whines, Mel says, "Lyla can you take Will to your room and play barbies with him, please," Mel gets Will and hands him to Lyla, she carried him to the girls room. Mel turned into horror, "what the hell happened at school?"

"Well, it was-" Zara said

Mel intuited, "Jamie answer, not you or Jack."

"Well, I was sitting by myself as I always do," everyone knows Jamie has no friends, "I see Adam, he waves and asks me too sit with him and Jack and the others."

"I let him as he was just sitting there," Jack said.

"Well, the boys were chatting about the game this weekend, so I left after I had my lunch and some mean guys were testing me about how I was poor, so I punched him, I the face, he took me down, then Jack and Adam came over, but the big kids came and they started to push Jack and Adam and there friends. Zara came and started with all of her friends."

"So it was everyone's fault for the fight as everyone got involved,the year sevens, eights up to the higher grades, none of the girls except for Zara were involved and so the teachers pulled us all apart, only nine of us had to be sent home, Jamie, Jack, Adam, the boy who was being rude to Jamie, plus the older ones," Zara said, she smiled.

A loud scream covered the small house by Rebecca's labour, they all turned except Mel, "she won't need you as she wants Noah, "Mel says. "So she sent you all home, not without a parent."

"Mel, she knows you and mum are busy, plus she was kind of nice to us," says Zara.

"I bet she was, well I'll be going to school with you guys tomorrow and talk to her in person." Mel got her book and started to read again.

Rebecca's cries started to get louder, Mel ignored it but Zara was concern, she walked outside to wait for Noah, Jack had gone for a sleep and Jamie went to go and play with Lyla and bring Will out for the borden of it, he gave him to Mel as she kept reading.

Noah finally returned home, he still was sweeting from the job he did. Zara told him the story, he didn't care as he ran into Rebecca's room, he got her hand and said, "mum, are you okay, Mel rang my boss and told me that you were in labour, I came as fast as I could. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you too take me to the hospital," Noah picked up his mother and carried her to the family car. He yelled to his siblings, "come on, were going to the hospital."

Mel put her book down and got Will, she ran to his room, graving the bag she already packed for when she went to the park, but now they can't. She ran out to meet everyone except for Evy.

"Where's Evy?" Jamie asked as he got in the in the trunk with us, while Rebecca and Noah got in the front.

"Adams giving her a lift to the hospital," Jack says

Mel gets in the back of the car with Wills car seat and Lylas as well. She strapped them in the back of the car and put the two youngest in them. She whispers to Will, "baby, I'll take you to the park another day."

Will just smiles.

She gets in behind him, the Noah put seats in the back when he was loading the car with Jack and Zara. So the bot of the trailer now has nine seats, three across and three down, they have seat belts with them.

It's good that it's a nice sunny day not a raining day as the kids will get wet.

The three youngest sit at the front, then Mel behind Will, Zara next to her and Jack at the back.

Noah drives like a crazy person when in a hurry.

Rebecca is screaming and crying the hole way there, Noah drove through a red light as he thought it was orange. He drove fast to the hospital, Jack and Mel ( the fastest two in the family) got out of the car, Jack got his mum as Mel ran in to get someone to help Rebecca. A nurse came out with a wheelchair, Jack put his mother in the chair and the doctor pushed her to a delivery room, Mel got to Noah's side and said, "I'll go and park the car, while you go with mum and Zara."

Noah got out and helped Zara out as well as Mel got in the car and drove to get a parking spot.

It was easy finding a parking spot, she parked, got Wills bag and put it around her shoulders, she unbuckled Lyla first as she wouldn't dare leave her side. Lyla had bought her two barbie dolls and her colouring bag, Mel helped her put it over her back as she had to keep one hand in the passenger door at all times. Then Mel got Will out, she carried him as he will run off, Jamie got out to hold Lylas hand as Mel has to carry her Will. Jamie held Mel's hand on the other side. He picked up Lyla as he wasn't sure she wasn't going to run off. They stopped at the lifts, Jamie put Lyla down, Mel handed over Will to Jamie and Mel got Lyla by the hand.

They got to the room, they walked in too see the babies head come out, Evy was standing next to her mother as she held her hand as Noah had the other, Jack was sitting on the chair and Lyla was off to the side as they both watched rebeccan give birth to her ninth child.

Mel unraveled the bag from her back and sat on Jacks lap, Jamie had Will asleep in his arms as he cradled him to sleep in his arms, Mel had Lilly playing on with her barbies infront of her as she didn't know if she was missing from home.

Rebecca was in so much pain as the baby wasn't coming through, she was scared of losing it that she tried her best to keep it in any longer. The doctors around her stopped her from pushing as the lady nurse says, "mrs Stryder."

"It's miss Stryider," Mel says through her teeth.

"Sorry, miss Stryder, but you have to relax,your pushing to hard on this baby, so please just calm down," the lady nurse said.

It has been two hours and Rebecca has had enough, Noah took an hour and the rest of her child took less then that, she was scared, but kept doing what the doctor instructed, relax and calm down, but she knew she was at a limit her, this baby is her final baby, she knew what was AT stake of having another child might kill her, her children didn't know of the sorce not even Melanie as she is the only child that knew why Daniel and her split up. She looked over at her kids, Jack was asleep with Jamie on his lap curled up asleep, with Lyla on him asleep on the chair. Noah was at her side says nice, calming stuff to her to calm her down, on the other side she had Evy, the nurse gave her a chair so she can sit and hold her mothers hand, Zara was asleep with her sisters boyfriend and her triplet sister ontop of him asleep, but Mel wasn't asleep, she has just playing sleep.

She heard a cry as everyone jumped at Wills cry, Mel got up and took him from Evy. She needed to calm him down outside. Jack followed her outside with the bag to the waiting room, he handed the bag to his big sister and gave one seat up for Will to get changed, "what's wrong with mum?"

Mel took Will's pants off as Jack got his favourite toy, a giraffe and played quicked it his face. Mel changed his diper over, before looking at her triplet brother and said, "Jack..."

"Melanie, what is wrong with her as she never comes to the hospital,remember when I broke my foot and mum didn't believe me as she hated hospital or you when you feel over and dad says to mum, take her to the hospital but mum never did, so what's wrong with her?"

"Jack, Rebecca, mum and I don't talk as I was why mum and dad split up and she blames it all on me," Mel says as she brings Jack into her chest for a hug and a sleeping position like a little baby.

Jack groans and says, "stop lying, you know more than you are giving me so just spill it."

Mel gets up and walks outside, cradling Will to sleep as she walks outside.

Jack rolls his eyes and goes back inside the room to be with his mother, Adam stands and asks, "where's Mel?"

"She went to go get Will to sleep as it is too loud in here for her to cope," Adam walks out of the room and he turns to his mum, "what's wrong mum?"

Rebecca has to tell her kids that she might die during the per induce of this baby being born, she takes her final deep breathe in and this screams as she tries to get the little baby crouds around the new baby boy, Rebecca says, "Thomas Lucas Stryder." Then bang her heart stops.

All of the nurses around her get to her fast as the kids are being forced to leave, Noah has his new baby brother in his hands, his crying as a baby nurse comes and cleans him up, Noah and Jamie follow as the rest stay. Jack has Lyla as she tries to calm her down as she is crying. Evy has Zara wrapped around her to try to com fate her. Mel walks in with Will asleep in her arms, she sits as she sees that everyone is outside, jacks the first one to talk, "what have you done."

Mel starts to cry as the tires splatter onto Wills pjs.

It has been four days, Noah won't leave the hospital, Thomas has been discharged and Mel hasn't left him alone or Will, Jack is so angry with his sister that he won't talk or even admire her, Zara has been stuck to Evy as they worry about their mum, Jamie is with Lyla, asleep all the time as they are back at the house with Adam. They haven't heard anything, it's getting strange, the doctors think they are loon tics staying at the hospital, like old people do, they look so sad.

Mel was the first to speak for four days to everyone not just will and Tommy, "she has a condition, it involves her stomach as she was pregnant with Tommy she knew this would be the last of her children... She didn't want to tell you this but she was sick."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Noah asked.

"She just lost the baby's father, she had depression, she didn't even tell me about it as I found out about it, she found out and told me not to tell you as she loved all of you," Mel says as she was crying, "and now she is gone."

"You don't know that," Jack said.

"I do, and I am so sorry but I can't do this," she got up and ran out the hospital, both boys with her.

She called Adam to come pick her up, he came as fast as he can. He drove her home. He parked out front and Mel ran in, locking the door behind herself as to make sure he doesn't come in, the two younger kids were asleep on Jamie's bed, she smiled and went to her bed, she put both boys up top before she climbed up, she laid down, tommy on her chest and Will on her side.

Noah got the news that Rebecca Chess Stryder was dead, the next hour, he told his siblings and they all went in shock, they drove home to Adam sitting on the front steps, Noah walked past him and patted him on the back as he followed the Stryder family in, Noah yelled Mel's name, but she didn't answer, he ran to each room but finally to the girls room too see that his little sister was asleep with his younger brothers around him. He stranded on the bed and gave Mel a kiss on the forehead.

Two years has past as the Stryder family, Adam is the man of the family, they live in the same house, Everlyn is the women of the family, Zara, Jack, Jamie and Lyla still go to school. Mel broke up with Adam as he was sleeping with a lot of girls even his sister Everlyn, Mel doesn't speak to her neither does Jack speak to Adam only about the games, he spends most of his lunch with Jamie as he needed help. Zara sometimes came to sit with them at lunch but not always as her friends join her, they all have a crush on Jack. The principle at the school now contacts Mel as their mum. Every time jack or Jamie are in trouble she has to come to school with the kids and have a chat with her.

One Saturday afternoon, all the kids are at home,Noah was playing with Lyla with her dolls in the girls bedroom on Evy's bed as it was the biggest Jack and Jamie were throughing a ball outside, Mel was feeding Will and tommy at the same time with baby food Zara helping her with the kids but Mel didn't let anyone touch the two kids, not even at night when Mel was asleep and one of the kids started to cry, she would get up and get control of the kids and Evy pretending to read a book.

Tommy started to cry, Evy got up as Mel was in the bathroom going to the toilet, she picked him up and helped control the little man,Zara was staring at the two of them.

Mel walked in and was horrify, she yelled, "what do you think your doing?"

Evy stoped jumping up and down and looked at Mel, "he was crying and you were in the bathroom so I thought I can help."

"You can help,"Mel says sarcastically, "don't you dare touch him again," she took tommy from Evy and he started to cry.

Noah ran into the room to see an upset Mel with tommy in her hands and facing her was Evy who was crying, Zara at her side trying to calm her down by rubbing her back, "we are having a family meeting, now." He walked to get the boys from out the front they came in.

Mel had the two youngest on her lap on the floor, Zara and Evy on the couch, Jack has Lyla on his legs as she was scared and had her head barrier in his shirt, Jamie next to Mel on one of the chairs. Noah looked at his little brothers and sisters and started to talk, "I've had enough of this rubbish between, Mel and Evy, you two just need to stop fighting about a stupid boy who meant nothing to you,both... That is why we are going to spend the summer at Daniels place."

Mel got up with both boys in her arms and started to go to the girl room when Noah said, "you are not walking away from me, Melanie Rose Stryder. As I said we are all going."

"Why, he doesn't card about us," says Jamie.

"He is our father-"

"He is not, he abandoned us, when we needed him more than ever, why should we allow this to happen again," Zara says.

"He has asked us to come, plus you have no dision, mum didn't write a Will for all of us, me and Evy have our own rights while you seven will be split up and we never see each other again and I don't want that to happen as I love you guys. So whose coming?"

"Will daddy be there?" Lyla says.

"Yes, daddy will be there, he will look after you, so come on and let's go pack," Jack says as he carries Lyla to her room to help her pack.

Mel is shocked by them using the falling apart statement, it's a load of crap, Rebecca didn't write a Will because Adam was already twenty two when she died, she knew he would look after the family, she kept the two younger children with her as everyone walked past them, last was Noah. She wanted a word, so she narrowed her head to the front lawn, Noah went and meet her out there, she put the little kids down on the ground before yelling whispering at her big brother, "how dare you do this, making up lies about a Will. What about tommy, his not even his kid?"

"Mel, I need you to be his... Mummy?"

Mel needed to breathe as she wasn't and she said, " how did you contact him?"

"I didn't he was looking for you to speak with, Melanie what are you hiding?"

"What,can't I speak to my own father without anyone knowing, his my dad and I haven't seen him a long time, four years."

"Your serious because I can tell when you are lying," Noah said. She wasn't lying, she hadn't seen him in four years, but she knew why he wanted to call him.

"What time are we leaving?" Mel asks as she picks up Tommy's hand and wills at the same time.

"Monday arvo, his meeting us at the airport to pick us up," he turns and walks inside.

Jamie comes out and says, "Mel, it's your boyfriend."

Mel didn't know who was her boyfriends, she had I a confuse I look on her face.

"It's Alex, he wants to talk to you," Jamie says.

Mel runs in to get the phone. She says, "hi," in a I nice friendly way.

"Hey geourgous I heard your coming home, I am so happy for you."

Lyla wanted to be picked up by Mel as she is seven, Mel shaked her head and says, "will I see you?"

"Mel I want a lift," Lyla says. Jack comes and picks her up And puts heron his shoulder as he carries her out the back.

"Alex I have to go, say hi to Annie."

"Love you Melanie Stryder."

"I love you too Alex," she hung up the phone. She still had Tommy's hand, and carring Will.

Noah wasu going to have his holiday off work this summer, as he is going to Daniels place this summer. He told his boss and he ws happy for the kid for taking time went to go get Mel and the two younger kids, then go drop Mel off at school to go spek to the principle about them leaving, whole he went to go get Evy from the library.

Mel walks in school with a pram with both kids in it, she walked in as every kid watched her as she pushed them to the office. Adam walks and stares at her in sadness. She just kept walking, so did he with all of his friends.

Mel walked in the office lady greeted her, "miss Stryder, what a pleaser mrs Wire will be here shortly."

"Thanks," as Mel sat in the waiting chair she pushed both kids on front and back to smother them to sleep as they won't sleep tonight on the plane. The riciplea door open and two parents walked out, mrs wire walked out after them, she saw Mel and said, "Melanie, come on through."

Mel pushed the pram towards the door with her, she sat in the seat like when ever she walked in about the boys, mrs Wire sat behind her chair, "so mrs Stryder, what can I help you with?"

"Well my family and I are going on a holiday and I wondering about pulling the boys and Zara out for three months, now I have organised a home school teacher and they will learn over there break."

"Melanie, James already told me this morning that you are going to Daniels house, that is so, great for all of you.. All I need you to do is sign three notes saying you have permission for letting the kids go, with you," Mel signed her quick scribble of her signature. She smiled as mrs wire as she got up and hugged the young teenager, "I think this is a good opportunity for you and your family."

"Thank you," Mel started to push the kids back outside the door and walked out of the school to see Noah's car parked out the front with all of the Stryder kids inside. Mel pulled the pram up to the car , Jamie held it as Mel got up, she put Will in then tommy in their seats, she sat as they sat infront of her. Noah started to head to the airport as he Daniel moved the flight easy flight.

The Stryder family is now in Atlanta, it's a very popular wealthy place to have people's holiday places. Daniel couldn't pick the kids up but got a driver to drive them to the house. He also got Noah a new family car but not everyone can fit so he arranged a driver to drive Mel's new car, Jamie got in with Mel and the two boys as the rest of the family got in the other car. Mel's car was in lead. They went past all of these sites as they drove past, they drove down to the coast where the drove along the beach, they got to a nice rich street,all of the houses were huge. Daniels house was in the middle of the street.

Mel smiled as she hasn't been here in a long time, she didn't even know they were coming here. She got tommy and Will and ran into the house, Jamie waited until the driver attually let him get out of the car. Jack had Lyla on his back as he gave her a lift up to the house, it's the middle of the day and it is really hot, so is the ground, he accidentally packed both of lylas shoes so he carried her through the airport and to the car. Evy and Zara had their bags ash well as jacks and lylas, they all have small bags. Jamie caught up with them with his bags and his younger brothers.

They all walked in too see a stair case infront of the door, it went up so the next floor can go around them, there was an old man, who was walking down the steps,he smiled at them all and then saw Mel, "Melanie, ow thank heavens your okay."

Noah was behind her as the man he didn't know which was an old man in his filthiest knew his sister, Mel says, "uncle Jeb, I would like you to meet my family."

"I remember, you must be Noah," Mel stepped aside for her uncle to say hello to, "Evy and Zara... Ow may I call you Evy?"

"Evy nodded her head.

"You must be Jack ow you look just like your father and you must be Jamie and Lyla. She looks like her mother."

"Guys this is uncle Jeb, Daniels older brother," Mel says.

Jeb runs down the steps to get Will off Mel, she didn't even flinch as jab said, "ow my William, how are you?"

"Good, Jeb."

Evy was shocked, how did Will even know Jeb and why did he talk to jebnot his own sister.

"Ah, Melanie, your room is like how you left it and everyone else, you may find your rooms," he started to walk up the stairs, a room was near the steps, "Evy this is your room." Evy opened the door and walked in as the rest of them walked off. There was a little corridor a room just on the inside wall, "Jack, this your room." Jack just put his back outside the room, not even opening it, they kept going around the steps until the next room, "this is my room and next door is my kids, no one is allowed in it, unless I say so." They walk past the front entry but above it, two door are next to each other, "this is Lyla's and Jamie, you two are next door each other. I hope you like it." Jab turned on his heels and walked Mel to her room and asked, "Mel are you okay as you seem unwell from the last I saw you, you were happy and you were pregnant?"

"I lost the baby, the doctor told me I had


End file.
